Une Nuit
by Rivertale
Summary: Que faire quand on s'ennuie en pleine nuit ? Sur un coup de tête Naruto, lui, avait décidé de sortir. Une chose de sûre, cette nuit resta dans son esprit comme l'une des plus mémorables. /ARC après la guerre/ [Corrigée] /!\ M


Voilà une nouvelle histoire d'un tout autre registre, ce sera un OS. /!\ Lemon en vue. [Correction bis !]

Sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup mais qui n'est pas très présent : Naruino avec sakusasu en fond

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment ! [sniff]

* * *

Le froid hivernal faisait place lentement à la fraîcheur du printemps et le jour s'était déjà couché depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand il se réveilla de sa sieste. Une longue "sieste" : il avait encore la marque, peu glorieuse, que laisse un oreiller en guise d'adieu gravée sur la joue gauche.

Il observa l'intérieur de son appartement lentement, tentant vainement de se sortir du brouillard. Une fois que les choses devinrent plus claires pour son esprit, il s'étira.

Dans son appartement, seul, il s'ennuyait.

Sasuke était reparti en vadrouille depuis déjà quels temps. Sakura faisait une "soirée filles" avec Temari afin de tout savoir sur l'état sentimental de la fille du désert, apparemment amoureuse d'un idiot à la queue de cheval qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en mission d'escorte et infiltration avec Choji, Kiba, et Shino dans le pays de l'eau, et ils ne reviendraient pas avant une bonne semaine.

Naruto était seul.

Autant sortir et ne pas rester enfermé ici, il allait finir par devenir fou sinon. Et puis, il pouvait parfois se passer des choses intéressantes dans le centre-ville. Qui sait ?

Il récupéra sa célèbre veste orange qui était posée à même le sol et parti en claquant la porte, non sans une pensée à sa chère voisine qu'il devait avoir réveillée.

**-Oups, **dit le blond.

Les rues de Konoha étaient bondées, comme à leur habitude depuis la victoire. Même si on pouvait encore voir des traces de la reconstruction récente de la ville, tout était redevenu comme avant.

Des gens saouls sortirent du bar à sa droite en riant très fort.

Naruto sourit, contemplant ce spectacle. Il faudrait absolument s'organiser une soirée comme ça quand tout le monde sera disponible, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous dépasser l'âge canonique : 20 ans. Ils pourraient tous rentrer ivres, s'endormir dans des positions étranges et se réveiller le lendemain avec une gueule-de-bois à s'en taper la tête par terre. Ce serait drôle à voir. Une pensée alla vers Sasuke.

Pas quand tout le monde sera disponible, mais un maximum d'entre eux. Ce ne sera jamais possible malheureusement. Ou en tout cas, pas avant un certain moment.

Il erra un bon moment dans les rues. Le vent frais caressait le visage du blond avec délicatesse. Les étoiles éclairaient doucement la ville et on sentait qu'une certaine euphorie avait pris possession des habitants de Konoha.

La paix. Que c'était beau.

Après avoir tourné pendant une demie heure, il ne vit rien d'intéressant.

Visiblement, il n'y avait rien à faire ce soir.

Dommage.

Le ventre affamé de Naruto le rappela à la réalité, il avait dormi tout le début de soirée et avait loupé son repas. Il était grand temps d'aller faire un tour chez Ichiraku, cela devait faire au moins trois jours qu'il n'y était pas aller.

Il prit un virage à 180 degrés et continua en sifflotant son chemin.

Arrivé près du grand arbre, il décida de passer par le parc pour avoir un peu de calme. Naruto aimait les festivités mais pas les hommes ivres qui se battent pour un rien, ni les femmes en tenue légère lui faisant de l'œil devant tout le monde.

Le parc était silencieux et les bancs étaient tous vides, les plantes et autres fougères étaient maintenant les maîtres des lieux désert par les vivants. L'endroit semblait bien moins accueillant que la journée, tout était si obscur.

Il pensait à beaucoup de choses ce soir-là.

Sasuke, qui ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Kakashi, qui lui avait promis de lui laisser sa place de Hokage quand il serait prêt. Ses sentiments pour Sakura, qui s'éteignaient petit à petit. Alors que plus jeune il ne s'était vu qu'aux cotés de la Rose aux yeux verts, il aspirait de plus en plus à être seulement son ami.

Il ne savait pas si cette envie venait de sa popularité grandissante avec les filles depuis qu'il était le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre ou simplement du passage à l'âge adulte et tous les changements liés à cette étape de la vie.

Des reniflements bruyants le sortirent de sa réflexion, il releva la tête pour apercevoir une tignasse blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont la propriétaire était assise sur un banc, de dos.

Qu'est ce que Ino faisait ici au milieu de la nuit ?

Elle renifla encore une fois, elle semblait en pleine détresse.

Elle et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches, il se demandait s'il devait aller la voir. Certes, elle faisait parti de ses amis, ou du moins de sa bande d'amis, mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient proches à ce point ?

Pendant leur enfance, il s'en rappelait, elle n'avait jamais été très amicale avec lui. Le rabaissant souvent, riant de lui même.

_Comme Sakura, comme Sasuke, comme Neji, comme Shikamaru, comme Kiba, comme ..._

**" Très bien, ce n'était pas un bon argument",** dit-t-il à voix haute pour lui même.

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas aller la consoler, il était nul pour ça ! Il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un auparavant, encore moins une fille ! Il ne connaissait à propos de ces créatures étranges quand bien il en côtoyait de façon amicale régulièrement .

Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à affronter ça et passer par la grande rue...

... mais d'un coté le chemin le plus court était par là...

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à elle. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire...

... mais en même temps, elle était sur la route pour aller chez Ichiraku...

Au pire, il irait la voir et la connaissant, le blond savait qu'elle le rembarrerait vite fait et il pourra aller déguster ses délicieux ramens, la conscience tranquille..

_Plan parfait._

...Ou bien il pouvait toujours faire marche arrière.

Les épaules de la blonde se soulevaient en silence au rythme de ses hoquets de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dans un tel état, ce n'était pas digne de lui.

_Bon... quand faut y aller, faut y aller..._

Il enfourna ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon orange et s'approcha de la jeune fille à pas de loup. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence alors pour la lui signifier, il lui dit :

**"Euh... ça va ... Ino ?"**

Elle se retourna surprise, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. Son maquillage avait coulé et des traces noires avaient encerclé ses yeux. Elle ressemblait à un panda ou à un clown maléfique, au choix.

Naruto réprimanda un rit mal placé.

**"Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"**

Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

_Naruto 1 - Dobe 0_

Il était le Maître du self-control.

**"Je... passais. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"** lui demanda le Héros international en s'approchant.

**"J'essaie de reprendre ma vie en main mais on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas..."** fit elle d'une voix très faible, deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le lui dirait. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés. Il senti une odeur fruitée parvenir jusqu'à ses narines, un parfum très doux, agréable.

**"J'essaie de passer à autre chose. D'oublier...**

**\- Quoi ?"** Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de la portée qu'ils pourraient avoir.

**"Un peu tout. La guerre, les morts... Mon père... Sasuke, tout ça..."**

Les pères de Shikamaru et Ino avaient donné leurs vies pour permettre aux alliés d'avoir un avantage sur l'ennemi. Naruto n'avait réalisé l'horreur de la Guerre qu'après la mort de Neji, pourtant il y avait eu déjà tant de morts dans cette guerre avant lui.

Cette ambiance était particulièrement malsaine, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Alors Naruto fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : le rigolo de service.

**"Oublier Sasuke, toi ?!"** Fit le blond faussement outré, sans trop de conviction.

_En espérant que ça passe, en espérant que ça passe___, en espérant que ça passe_..._

**"Je le laisse à Sakura, je sais qu'il la préfère de toutes façons. J'ai assez souffert comme ça. Je préfère ne pas m'obstiner dans cette voie là. Je déteste ça. Je sors tout juste d'un rendez vous...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"** demanda aussitôt l'hôte du renard.

**" Il a commandé un plat puis l a renvoyé en cuisine 5 fois pour finalement faire un scandale, tout ça pour pouvoir manger à l'œil..."**

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre:

**" C'est le cinquième garçon qui m'invite et la cinquième fois que ça se passe mal. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour. L'avant dernier m'avait recraché son verre au visage quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ninja..."**

Tout le monde célébrait la paix, et ce à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, mais certains visiblement ne savaient pas combien ils étaient chanceux d'être encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ino comme ça, surtout en ces moments de liesse actuelles.

**"Quel gros naze ! Viens, je t'emmène pour te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai rendez-vous ! "**

Naruto se demanda pourquoi une idée pareille lui était venue, mais il se demanda surtout : pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ça sans y réfléchir avant. Ses finances actuelles ne lui permettaient d'inviter quelqu'un au restaurant, même chez Ichiraku, qui devait être l'un des endroits les moins chers de la ville.

_Naruto : 1 - Dobe 1 : égalité, balle au centre._

Avec un peu de chance, ce cher Teuchi lui ferait une petite remise ou bien accepterait de le laisser payer quand les jours seront meilleurs pour son compte en banque.

**"On va manger des ramens, j'imagine ?"** fit la blonde.

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler quand il l'entendit prononcer des mots aussi injurieux. Et alors qu'il faisait l'éloge des ramens de chez Ichiraku-

**"Les meilleurs ramens du monde, je te dis ! Et- Oh mon dieu, Ino, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!"**

-il vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde puis il se fit la remarque que cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

_Étrange_.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il irait un jour en rendez-vous avec elle, il n'y aurait pas cru. Elle non plus d'ailleurs... C'était un rendez-vous amical, entre amis, en toute amitié. Rien de bizarre à l'horizon. Absolument rien d'étrange.

Elle se releva, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de ses mains. Elle avait l'air d'aller déjà un peu mieux. La bonne humeur de Naruto Uzumaki était contagieuse, cela l'avait sorti de pas mal de mauvaises situations.

_Mission accomplie._

Ils arrivèrent chez Ichiraku à 23h. Le vieux Teuchi, toujours derrière son comptoir, accueillit Naruto avec un sourire.

**"Bonsoir Naruto !"** Puis il vit que son client le plus régulier était accompagné ce soir...

**"Oh ! Vous -Elle- "** Puis il se tut et fit simplement un clin d'œil en direction du ninja héroïque avec le pouce en l'air.

Il lui chuchota ensuite :" Tu grandis si vite !" En essuyant une larme de fierté qui perlait au coin de son œil ridé. Ino lui lança un regard amusé alors que Naruto regardait le vieil homme avec un regard blasé.

**"Alors les jeunes ! La nuit, les amours sont plus productifs !"** Affirma le plus vieux.

**"Haha"** fut la seule réponse du jeune homme blond. Il ne préférait pas dissuader le restaurateur, cela prenait trop de temps et trop d'énergie.

Quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête, il ne l'abandonnait jamais. Il avait fallut des mois d'explications pour qu'enfin le père d'Ayame comprenne que Sakura, bien que "très jolie", n'était définitivement pas sa petite amie. Et ce même si elle et Naruto étaient venus ici manger des nouilles un soir, seuls, tous les deux seulement, _une fois_.

**"Qu'est ce que toi et ta jolie demoiselle commandez ?"**

Et ils rirent fort pendant tout le repas. Ino riait à chaque boutade ou chaque boulette de Naruto qui n'hésitait pas à raconter des choses pas toujours reluisantes sur lui pour faire oublier à son invitée son affreux début de soirée et la faire rire. Ils riaient à s'en tordre le ventre. Plusieurs fois leurs souffles se coupèrent et ils avaient dû attendre pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Des larmes coulaient encore le long des joues roses de la jeune fille mais c'étaient des larmes de joie cette fois ci. Naruto n'était pas peu fier de cette réaction. Elle, qui avait toujours été un peu plus froide avec lui qu'avec les autres, se lâchait totalement devant lui ce soir. Ils auraient pu rester là encore longtemps à rire si le vieux Teuchi ne les avait averti qu'il allait fermer son commerce. Il était déjà 3h du matin après tout.

Le ninja n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il proposa, en bon gentleman, de raccompagner son amie chez elle puis il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta avec bon aloi. Sur le chemin, la bonne humeur ne les quitta et Ino continua de rire aux éclats, accrochée à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Ils se rappelaient des anecdotes de leur enfance parfois ridicules, parfois drôles. Naruto étudia le visage de la blonde, il était bien plus joli que tout à l'heure, sans ces larmes.

Puis, instinctivement ses yeux descendirent légèrement plus bas.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le décolleté d'Ino était si plongeant. Il laissa descendre encore plus bas son regard et l'autorisa à s'attarder sur la robe noire assez courte qu'elle portait et qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool bu avec les nouilles qui lui montait aux joues ou bien si c'était le corps de la blonde qui lui faisait cet effet là. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour une autre fille que Sakura.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant chez la blonde et le sourire qu'il avait réussi à lui donner se transforma en rictus de tristesse.

**"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**\- La lumière est éteinte.**

**\- Et ?" **Demanda naïvement Naruto.

**" Cela veut dire que ma mère a enfin réussi à s'endormir. Je ne veux pas rentrer et la réveiller. Sinon, elle recommencera à pleurer..." **Fit la jeune file avant de reprendre:

**" Mon père lui manque. Il me manque aussi..."**

Tout son travail pour lui apporter de la bonne humeur venait de tomber à l'eau. Naruto posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son amie et l'attira vers lui pour mieux la conforter. Quel idiot, il aurait dû se taire.

**" Je crois que je vais attendre dehors, c'est mieux.**

**\- Certainement pas ! Viens à la maison, je te prête ma chambre."**

**\- C'est gentil ... mais tu vas dormir où ?"**

_Excellente question._

_Naruto 1 - Dobe 2 : Il faut se reprendre._

**" Sur mon canapé, ce sera pas la première fois que ça arrive !" **Lui assura le garçon blond.

_Naruto 2 - Dobe 2 : Bien rattrapé !_

Ino lança un dernier regard en direction de sa maison pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle laissa un mot qu'elle glissa sous la porte, prévenant sa mère qu'elle dormait chez quelqu'un sans entrer plus dans les détails et ils repartirent.

Aller jusqu'à la maison de Naruto se fit plus lourdement, ils marchaient en silence tout le trajet. Elle ne s'accrochait lus à son bras, la blonde ne semblait non plus vouloir rire. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Ils entèrent dans l'appartement silencieux. Heureusement que son amie aux cheveux roses avait débarqué à l'improviste ce matin et l'avait forcé à faire du ménage en le menaçant, sinon Ino aurait été accueillie par de la saleté et du désordre. Ça aurait été très classe...

La blonde retira ses chaussures dans le hall et prit les chaussons que Naruto lui tendait en souriant. Elle demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain, il lui indiqua et parti changer les draps de son lit.

Alors que la soirée avait bien commencée, elle se finissait sur une note aussi noire que déprimante. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la sortir de cet état, elle qui avait toujours été si dynamique et positive, elle était maintenant dépressive et avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Il profita d'être dans sa chambre pour mettre son bas pyjama, il faisait assez chaud pour ne pas mettre le reste, et pris la direction du salon.

Il passa devant la salle de bain pour apporter à Ino un pyjama de fortune qui consistait en un simple haut de pyjama sûrement trop grande pour elle. Jetant son regard sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il vit le dos nu de la jeune fille qui se changeait bien qu'il fut en parti caché par ses cheveux blonds détachés. Ses hanches finirent par être recouvertes par la chemise qu'il lui avait tendu plutôt.

Après ce spectacle, il reprit sa route pour le salon et se laissa tombé sur le canapé. Il alluma une chaîne au hasard.

Un documentaire animalier ? Il fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la voix monotone des narrateurs qui parlaient d'une proie dévorée avec une voix aussi calme que s'ils contaient une histoire à un enfant.

_Ce sera parfait pour s'endormir._

Il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Il se releva et vit Ino qui se trouvait devant lui, le vieux t-shirt de Naruto sur le dos lui arrivant aux genoux. Le regard baissé, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à lui sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Il ne savait pas quoi il répondre mais avant qu'il eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle se glissa sous le drap à ses cotés, son dos contre son torse.

C'était la première fois que Naruto était proche d'une personne de cette façon là. Le baiser avec Sakura ne comptait pas, il n'était pas éveillé au moment des faits et en plus c'était pour lui sauvé la vie: on lui avait raconté. Et avec Sasuke, ça ne comptait pas non plus quand bien même cela s'était produit deux fois !

_ Aucun de nous n'était consentant aux moments des faits..._ pensa amèrement Naruto.

Le parfum de la jeune fille parvint à nouveau jusqu'à ses narines. C'était la plus douce des odeurs qu'il eut senti.

Il enroula son bras autour du corps d'Ino qui regardait la télévision, absolument pas passionnée par ce qui s'y passait, il fourra son nez près de son cou et senti encore son parfum qui l'enivrait à chaque nouvelle respiration en caressant les longs fils d'or.

Elle se laissa faire, se recroquevillant même de plus en plus près du corps du blond qui senti monter en lui une chaleur qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne voulait pas laisser exploser maintenant.

_Oh, puis tant pis !_

Il remplaça son nez par ses lèvres et y déposa de brefs baisers, il fit glisser son bras sur le corps de la blonde et s'arrêter sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa à travers le vêtement sans aucune gêne.

Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible mais n'y arriva pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et son corps s'y refusa.

Elle, ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et posa à son tour sa main sur le torse nu du garçon devant elle. Suivant les lignes de son corps, sa main se retrouva plus bas en quelques secondes. Elle releva les yeux et plongea son regard bleu ciel dans le regard azuré de celui qui se trouvait devant elle, attendant une approbation, qu'il lui donna, et sa main se glissa dans le pantalon du blond.

Il frissonna au contact de la douce main d'Ino avec son intimité.

C'était étrange d'être touché ainsi.

Il déglutit difficilement et prit lui même la permission d'explorer sous le t-shirt de la blonde à l'aide de ses mains, en douceur, la caressant de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Arrêtant plus longuement aux endroits où elle semblait le plus apprécier, cette main étrangère.

La chaleur montait de plus en plus en lui, il se releva et se positionna au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant le plus possible et tendant de garder le contrôle sur son corps qui souhaitait plus que tout s'abandonner aux caresses intimes de la jeune fille.

Il tenta de lui retirer ce haut de pyjama, elle l'aida dans cette tâche qui semblait plus hardie que ce qu'il avait imaginé durant ses plaisirs solitaires. Le corps de sa partenaire se retrouva dénudé devant lui et il continua de déposer des baisers, cette fois-ci un peu partout puis il s'allongea sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ensuite, il se releva et lui enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait puis en fit de même avec les siens.

Après avoir mis en place de quoi se protéger, il s'allongea sur la jeune fille une deuxième fois, elle ouvrit naturellement ses jambes pour le laisser passer. La douceur des cuisses de sa partenaire le fit frémir. Une fois installé, il fit glisser, d'abord ses doigts sur bas-ventre de sa partenaire qu'il toucha du bout de ces derniers avant de les faire pénétrer doucement. Il trouva presque du premier coup là où ses doigts devaient aller.

Il entendit la respiration d'Ino se saccader sous les va et vient qu'il opérait.

Des gémissement commencèrent à franchir la frontière des lèvres de la blonde. Puis n'y résistant plus, il pénétra Ino à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec son intimité à lui, qui lui signifia son plaisir quelques secondes plus tard par un râle, pas très glamour mais qui ravit tout de même le blond.

Les va-et-vient commencèrent et furent rendus par Ino qui suivait les gestes de son partenaire avec ses hanches.

Puis il baissa sa tête et colla son front humide à celui de la jeune fille, il ferma ses yeux et soupira de plaisir une dernière fois.

_Que c'était bon._

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Il n'avait rien connu d'aussi intense.

Ses entraînements étaient intenses, certes, mais pas de la même manière.

**"J'espère que tu comptes pas t'arrêter là."**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, ils avaient fini non ?

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de la blonde puis elle appuya sur les épaules de Naruto, le faisait descendre plus bas, il se retrouva face à là où sa virilité se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

Comprenant à peu près où voulait en venir sa partenaire, il s'approcha et colla sa bouche aux autres lèvres d'Ino.

* * *

Il avait passé une excellente nuit. Ino se trouvait présentement dans son lit et il l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il contempla le visage endormi de la blonde un instant, elle avait l'air sereine et n'avait plus cette mine triste de la veille. Repensant à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qu'il n'avait pas prévu, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de sortir hier soir.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre, il se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour ne pas laisser apparaître la silhouette d'Ino sous ses draps.

**"Gros sourcils ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma fenêtre ?!"** Hurla le blond, rouge comme une tomate d'avoir été surpris sur le fait.

**"Naruto ! Les garçons et moi-même avons décidé de testé la fleur de notre jeunesse ce midi au restaurant de barbecue de la troisième rue ! Viendras-tu nous prêter main forte ?"**

Il trouva fabuleux ce don qu'avait Lee de toujours tourner chaque événement quotidien comme si c'était la chose la plus exceptionnelle au monde.

Naruto lui signifia son intention de participer qu'un signe de la tête, suivis d'un rire nerveux.

Et le garçon à la coupe au bol parti sans demander son reste, Naruto le connaissait bien et si son ami à l'étrange coiffure avait vu Ino dans son lit, il aurait été incapable de rester si calme. Preuve que tout allait bien.

Un rire le sortit de sa transe et il se retourna face à la blonde dans son lit qui semblait avoir retrouvé de sa superbe au cours de la nuit. Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa tendrement et elle se blottit contre lui.

Il ne savait pas si cette histoire durerait longtemps mais en tout cas, elle commençait bien, très bien même.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ce genre de petit écrit, j'en ferais plus souvent ! Bye


End file.
